1. Technical Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to integrated circuit devices, electro optical devices and electronic apparatuses.
2. Related Art
Integrated circuit devices (drivers) with a built-in circuit for driving an electro optical panel such as an LCD (liquid crystal display) panel and the like are known. For example, in the case of a simple matrix type (passive type) electro optical panel equipped with common lines and segment lines, the integrated circuit device generates common signals and segment signals and supplies them to the electro optical panel. With this, characters such as numbers and alphabets are displayed on the electro optical panel. For example, JP-A-6-222327 describes a related art integrated circuit device.
The integrated circuit device described above needs to be provided with smoothing capacitors for the power supply lines to be used for driving electro optical elements such as liquid crystal elements, which would lead to a higher cost and a greater mounting area. Furthermore, if class-AB operational amplifiers are used as operational amplifiers (as impedance converter circuits) for supplying electrical powers, this would interfere with demands for lower power consumption and causes a problem of a larger sized integrated circuit device due to the area for the operational amplifiers.